


I Want It

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "It's a game I played a couple weeks ago at a sleepover. They called it 'I want it' and it's really fu-""Sounds kinky, am I right ladies?" Richie grinned."Beep, fucking, beep, Richard." Beverly hissed. "Anyway, we go around the circle, saying one kink at a time and anyone who has that kink takes a drink. Whoever finishes their beer wins."





	I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> They are all 16 or older!!

"I'm so bored." Ben groaned, dramatically sprawling across the couch. "I can't believe the football game got rained out... again."

"I know, right?" Stan sighed. "We're already losing all of our games, we should at least be able to play."

"This is the t-t-third time." Bill sighed. "We might as w-well stop trying to even p-play."

"You're right, Bill. We suck as is." Mike grinned. "Just wait until I join the team next year, though. I'm gonna break our losing streak."

"The losing streak of eleven years?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. "Good fuckin luck."

"Oh. Ben's go-got a mouth on him." Bill laughed. 

"Richie is rubbing off on him." Stan mumbled. "Same with Eddie. He screamed fuck the other day when his pencil broke."

Richie grinned. "What can I say? I'm the best bad influence in town." 

"Yeah, you are." Eddie nudged him as he walked into the living room. "I'm just  glad it got rained out." Eddie sat down on the floor. "Do you know how gross that stadium must be? People vomit at least once at every game. And they spill everything. And smoke. Football games were created to kill me."

"Yes, Eddie." Mike laughed. "When you were born the universe decided "hey, let's make Eddies life hell and create football games so he can live in fear for the rest of his life". It's not like football has existed for years."

Eddie glared at him. "Bite me, Mike."

"I would watch out if I were you, Micycle. No one wants to mess with the angry gay asthmatic." Richie teased.

"I hope you get struck my lightening." Eddie mumbled. 

Richie sat down next to Eddie and wrapped his arm around him. "Being here during a storm is better than being wit your mom and you know it."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't complain."

"Guys!" Beverly screamed from the kitchen of Richies house.

"What?" Mike called.

"I know what we can do!" She came back in with four cases of beer in her arms. "Little help?"

Ben got off of the couch and walked over, picking up two of the cases. "We're just gonna drink?"

"That's what I would've been doing." Richie grinned. "Pass em over."

Eddie made a face and shook his head. "Beet is disgusting?"

"Have you e-even had any?" Bill asked, taking one of the packs from Ben and pulling out a bottle.

"No, but drinking is just gross. It smells bad and it ruins your liver."

"Nothing is good, Eds." Richie picked up a beer and handed it to him. "Might as well enjoy the bad stuff since everything else is gonna kill you."

"Don't call me that." Eddie whined, shoving Richie off playfully. "You smell like a fifty year old dad."

"I think that's what he's going for." Mike smiled and opened up his beer.

Richie flipped him off before opening up his beer and taking a sip.

Beverly passed out beers, each person getting their own. She set the leftover beers in the middle of the room before sitting down. "We're gonna play a game."

"Beer pong?" Stan asked.

"There are no cups and no ping pong balls." Ben stated, sipping at his own beer. "But good guess."

"W-what are we playing?" Bill asked, tapping his nails against the glass beer bottle.

"It's a game I played a couple weeks ago at a sleepover. They called it 'I want it' and it's really fu-"

"Sounds kinky, am I right ladies?" Richie grinned.

"Beep, fucking, beep, Richard." Beverly hissed. "Anyway, we go around the circle, saying one kink at a time and anyone who has that kink takes a drink. Whoever finishes their beer wins."

"I'm g-gonna lose." Bill mumbled with a small pout.

Mike pulled the beer from his hands and opened it before handing it back to him. "Can't relate. I'm gonna win."

"Richie might have you beat." Ven stated, looking down at his beer, picking at the label.

"I don't have any kinks." Eddie stated with bright red cheeks. "I've never even had sex."

"You don't need to have sex to have kinks." Stan smiled. "You just kinda know what you like and don't like. It's not literal. Like if you wanna get your hair pulled, you take a drink."

"I'm only sixteen.." Eddie whispered. "We all are. We should be focused on school and colleges and I don't kno-"

"Eddie." Beverly smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "I love you to death, buddy, but your anxiety is showing."

"Really?" Eddie whispered.

Beverly nodded. "Just a little bit."

"What if I want to be loved and respected?" Ben asked.

"Fuck that shit. I wanna get rawed." Richie grinned, raising his hand for a high five. 

Stan rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist, lowering it. "Who's going to start?"

"I'll s-start." Bill smiled. "I want to be tied up."

Everyone was still for a moment, all of them glancing around each other, waiting to see if anyone actually did it. If someone was willing to admit what they wanted in bed. The first person to raise their beer was Stan. He drank it with bright pink lips. Then Richie who tried to hide behind his thick rimmed glasses and curly bangs. Then Mike, who didn't even try to hide and didn't look nervous. Lastly Ben took a sip.

"I'll go." Mike grinned. "I want to.. get called names."

"Names like daddy or like insulting?" Bev asked, her thumb nail tracing around the opening of her beer.

"Degrading." Mike stated. "Like slut."

Only one person raised their beer to their lips for that one. It was Richie. He leaned back against a chair and pulled his knees to his chest, sipping at the beer shyly.

"Me!" Stan raised his hand. "I want.. to be bossed around."

He raised his own beer to his lips, Richie and Mike did the same. 

Beverly smirked. "The bottoms in here are surprising me. Mostly Richie. You talk a lot of game."

"Beverly likes to be called mommy!" Richie shouted, trying his best to get all the attention off of him. It was one time he hated the spotlight.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "I'm not ashamed of it. It's hot." She shrugged. "Anyway.. I want to be.. choked." 

Eddie, Beverly, and Bill all took a sip from their glass. Stan gasped.

"What if they kill you?" Ben almost yelled.

"I'll have a safe word." Beverly chuckled. "And a safe hand signal. My partner won't kill me."

"I'm pretty sure mine would." Eddie mumbled. "But it's just a crush.. so.." Eddie clasped his hands together. "I want to be.. pushed around."

Richie, Mike, and Stan all took a sip.

"I want to be.. edged." Ben stated, taking a sip from his own beer.

Beverly took a sip from her own and she elbowed Bill. Bill raised his beer to his lips with bright pink cheeks.

Richie wiped his hands across his pants. "I want to have my hair pulled." He took a sip from his own beer.

Stan glanced around nervously before drinking his beer. 

Eddie chewed on his lip. 

"I want to be spanked." Mike said with a grin, his eyes on Beverly as he took a drink.

Beverly sipped at her beer and so did Bill, Ben, and Richie. 

"I want to.. be held at knife point." Beverly said with a cringe. "I'll kink shame each and every one of you." 

Mike smirked to himself in an almost evil way and took a sip.

"Are you kidding?" Eddie gasped. "That's so dangerous! What if you jump and they stab you?"

"I mean.." Ben took a drink of his beer. "If it means dying I'm down."

"You're an idiot." Beverly mumbled.

"I want.. a threesome." Stan said, looking around the group.

Bill and Ben took a drink, their cheeks bright red and their heads down.

"I want to.." Richie bit his lip. "Give a lap dance." 

To everyone's surprise, Eddie drank to it. So did Beverly, but she did it far more confident than Eddie ever could have. 

"I want to.. grind?" The way Ben said it made it sound like a question. "That probably wasn't correct grammar but who cares?"

Richie, Eddie, Mike, and Bill all took a sip from their glass as they glanced amongst each other.

Eddie looked down at his lap. "I want to be.. bit." He raised his glass to his lips quickly and gulped his beer down.

Mike and Ben joined in, too, along with Stan and Beverly.

"I want to.. have bruises." Stan mumbled, shyly taking a sip of his beer.

Eddie took a drink and he was the only one. It was surprising. 

"I want to be.." Mike hummed, rubbing his fingers across his chin as if he was thinking hard about the next thing he said. "Dominant." 

"Dominant as in.."

"The one in control." Mike explained. "Like a dom or just a bossy bottom who controls their top."

Eddie was the first to drink, then Beverly and Bill, Mike drank last, but he still had no shame.

Bill rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I want.. i-it to be in p-public." He looked down, hiding his face with his hair.

Richie ran his fingers through his hair and took a drink. So did Mike and Beverly. 

They went on like that for a while. Saying a kink and the others either drank or stayed still. Mike was in the lead, next to Ben and Eddie, both being a huge surprise to the group. 

"This is getting old." Beverly groaned. "Lets change it up."

"How?" Ben asked, peeling off the label on his beer bottle and pressing it to his arm before pulling it off again.

"We're going to go around the circle and say who we want to have sex with. If the person wants it, too, then they drink and you both get a point. Understood?"

"What if n-no one drinks with you?" Bill asked.

"You still drink, it just isn't as satisfying." Beverly smiled.

"How is all of this satisfying?" Eddie asked.

"I could be setting you guys up.. for a hookup or a date. Either one is a success in my opinion." Beverly looked at her nails. "Mike. Start us off, would you."

Mike smirked. "Beverly." 

He drank and so did Beverly. It was surprising for the group but from the looks on their faces both of them had known. 

Beverly glanced around the circle. "Ben."

Her and Ben both drank. It was obvious they would. They were always flirting and spending their time together. At least, whenever Beverly wasn't with Richie, but that was platonic. They were like siblings. 

"I.. I want to go." Bill stated. He took a few deep breaths and was a few seconds away from asking for Eddies inhaler when he finally said the name. "Stan."

Stan glanced at Bill and drank along with him.

Stan smiled once he lowered the glass and he looked around before sighing. "Bill."

They took another sip of their beers before leaning over and pecking each other gently on the lips.

"Awh." Mike grinned. "You really are a match maker."

"I know, right?" Beverly almost shouted.

"I'm gonna go.." Eddie spoke in a voice that was a bit louder than a whisper. "Richie."

Richie grinned and took a sip, that wasn't much of a sip at all. He chugged it. Eddie didn't have time to take a drink from his own beer, he was too busy gasping for air. 

"Is he alright?" Stan asked, his hand intertwined with Bills.

Ben smirked. "I think he's in shock that Richie wants him, too. Or that Richie would want that kind of stuff with him."

Bill nodded. "M-makes sense."

Eddie triggered his inhaler and took a deep breath before looking up at Richie. "Sorry.." he breathed out.

"Don't be." Richie smiled. "You're cute."

"I'm glad me almost dying is cute."

"Is this what you wanted?" Ben asked.

Beverly nodded. "Yeah.. because I knew you guys would never make a move without me."

"What would we do without you?" Mike said, dramatically sighing.

"Crash and burn." Beverly laughed. "Crash and freaking burn."


End file.
